codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass Suzaku of the Last War R3
Code Geass Suzaku of the Last War R3 is an upcoming Reboot of the series that the author By Wyatt1993. Japanese air date: November 15, 2008 - September 25, 2009 English air date: June 6, 2009 - March 19, 2011 Episodes: 50 Writer: Ichirō Ōkouchi Director: Gorō Taniguchi Plot Two months after the Zero Requiem and assassination of Lelouch vi Britannia, The UFN, The Black Knights, E.U., and the Holy Britannian Empire are enjoying a time of peace from the war. Suzaku Kururugi, Known as Zero, leader of the Black Knights has a struggling time with his new life while serving as the protector of the 100th Empress of Britannia Nunnally vi Britannia, Lelouch's younger sister. Suzaku still has doubt that Lelouch is dead. Or isn't he? And worst still, he has nightmares of his dead girlfriend, Euphemia li Britannia. During that time, the peace has shattered when a terrorist group "Neo-Chinese Federation" began a series of attacks across the United States of China, and another group Called 'Einsatz' disguised as Black Knights led by three Zeros open fire at the school festival Ashford Academy, which the event is known as the 'Ashford Academy Massacre'. A Cult known as the Armageddon of Geass, the remnants of Charles zi Britannia's Geass order led a mysterious teenage boy known as G.G., plans to bring vengeance to Britannia. Meanwhile a secret Superpower known as "Xylvania of Germany", an ex-E.U. Country Member has been planning a new war with Britannia, The Black Knights, UFN, and E.U. with the help of an Elite unit called the Goliath Knights, a group of super soldiers created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein IX, a Britannian Scientist who is linked to Lelouch and Nunnally's past. Characters Main Characters *Suzaku Kururugi/ Zero (Yuri Lowenthal) *Nunnally Vi Britannia (Rebecca Forstadt) *Akito Hyuga (Leraldo Anzaldua) *Leila Malcal (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Lelouch vi Britannia/ White Zero (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Oldrin Zevon (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Orpheus Zevon (Jerry Jewell) *Kallen 'Stadtfeld' Kōzuki (Karen Strassman) *C.C. (Kate Higgins) *G.G. (Joshua Seth) Holy Britannian Empire *Schneizel el Britannia (Troy Baker) *Cornelia li Britannia (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Marrybell mel Britannia (Genevieve Simmons) *Laila la Britannia (Hilary Haag) *Carine ne Britannia *Castor rui Britannia *Jeremiah Gottwald (Crispin Freeman) *Pollux rui Britannia *Claudio S. Darlton *Kanon Maldini *Anya Alstreim (Stephanie Sheh) *Gino Weinberg (Dave Wittenberg) *Nonette Enneagram (Kari Wahlgren) Goliath Knights *Clovis la Britannia (Sam Riegel) *Shin Hyuga Shaing (Paul Mercer) *Bismarck Waldstein (Lex Lang) *Euphemia li Britannia (Michelle Ruff) *Mao (Ezra Weisz) *Gaudefroy du Villon (Marc Diraison) *Shirley Fenette (Amy Kincaid) *Diethard Ried (Jamieson Price) *Takeshi Nagata (David Earnest) *Rolo Lamperouge (Spike Spencer) *Michele Manfredi (Fred Tatasciore) *Johanne Fabius (Chris Patton) *Gao Hai (Dave Wittenberg) Xylvania of Germany *Kaiser Alucard Tepes Vlad III *General Karsten Rader *Dr. Grigori 'Igor' Rasputin *General Zetta 'Zug' Zimmermann *Lieutenant Colonel Frau Irene Engel *Second Lieutenant Hans Winkle AKA 'Bubi' *Brigadier General Jan Meer *Vice Admiral Augustus Lichtman *Group Captain Richter von Richthofen Neo-Chinese Federation *Eunuch Rén jī *Colonel Heilong *General Fong The Order of the Black Knights *Kaname Oghi *Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Kento Sugiyama *Yoshitaka Minami *Shinichirō Tamaki *Nagisa Chiba *Li Xingke *Zhou Xianglin *Hong Gu *Rakshata Chawla *Mutsuki Minase *Ichijiku Hinata *Gilbert G.P. Guilford *Ayame Futaba Ashford Academy *Rivalz Cardemonde (Brian Beacock) *Milly Ashford (Julie Ann Taylor) *Nina Einstein *Sayoko Shinozaki *Sophie Wood *Eric Kaufman *Stephan Kliegel *Erich Cleitman *Miya I. Hillmick United Federation of Nation *Kaguya Sumeragi *Empress Jiang Lihua AKA 'Tianzi' Europia United (W-0) *Claus Warwick *Pierre Anou *Sarah Danes *Olivia Reuel *Oscar Hammel (Quinton Flynn) *Ryo Sayama (Before joining the Black Knights) (Matthew Mercer) *Yukiya Naruse (Before joining the Black Knights) (Todd Haberkorn) *Ayano Kosaka (Before joining the Black Knights) (Monica Rial) *Ashley Ashra (Benjamin Diskin) *Sophie Randall *Joe Wise *Anna Clément *Kate Novak *Ferilli Baltrow *Hilda Fagan *Chloe Winkel C's World *Charles Zi Britannia *Marianne Vi Britannia Einsatz *Jacques Smilas *Andrea Farnese *Ioan Malcal (Michael Reisz) *Gregory James Knight *Dietrich Sorensson *Shōgo Asahina 'AKA' The Phantom (Steve Staley) Greece *Spyro Zeno (Maile Flanagan) Israel *Moses Bloch (Brianne Siddall) Other Characters *Genbu Kururugi *Mrs. Kōzuki *Mrs. Stadtfeld *Andrew Fenette *Erica Fenette *Caesar Bonaparte Category:Fanfictions